


Sick

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Jinyoung is sick and Jaebeom being Jaebeom
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> WHO AM I IF I DIDN'T JOIN THE PARTY IN JJPNATION. I have so much idea thanks to our jjp moments the past few days :D I will write more in the future if you all don't mind :')

“Are you ok? Do you want more water?” Jaebeom asked the moment they got into the van

“I’m fine, just my throat it’s a bit uncomfortable” Jinyoung coughed a bit and the older immediately passed him a bottle of water

“Thanks, Hyung” Jinyoung said capping back the water bottle, he sighed and rested his back on the chair “I should be fine, we have broadcast coming, I should be fine soon” Jinyoung whispered to himself desperately

“You should’ve eaten more, I eat more these days because you didn’t” Jaebeom sighed putting back the water next to Jinyoung so the younger could grab it easily. Jinyoung closed his eyes not in the mood for argument, it’s true he has been into controlling the amount of food he takes because after all he has responsibility as an actor. Jaebeom stared at Jinyoung, knew the younger wouldn’t change his mind about his diet, slowly the leader put his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh and squeezed it gently

“Rest well” Jaebeom whispered before he closed his eyes too with hand still lingering around Jinyoung

_‘don’t say it doesn’t hurt, because it hurts me whenever you are hurt’_

Jinyoung opened his eyes and noticed Jaebeom was staring outside the window with head nodding to the music he was listening to through his earpiece didn’t want to disturb Jinyoung’s rest with any noise, the younger smiled, he did feel better, it was not only because of the medicine or the short rest he got on the van but it was also because of the person sitting next to him who constantly trying to lighten up his mood and cheer him up, Jinyoung was truly grateful that the older didn’t try to baby him in front of everyone or force him not to join the schedule, instead of that Jaebeom, knowing how Jinyoung is he just let the actor do whatever he wants, but at the same time constantly checking up on him and watching him closely

“Thank you Hyung” Jinyoung suddenly said, hand roaming to put it on top of Jaebeom’s one

“You awake?” Jaebeom turned his head to look at the younger

“Yeah, feeling better now” Jinyoung smiled

“Don’t force yourself”

“7”

“what?”

“That’s the seventh time of you saying that to me in a day” Jinyoung laughed when Jaebeom looked at him in disbelief

“Well, it seems like you really are feeling better” Jaebeom grinned

“I am” Jinyoung grinned, wrinkles around his eyes evident but that’s his beauty, and Jaebeom loves that “Hyung”

“Hm?” Jaebeom asked, fingers playing gently on Jinyoung’s hand

“Thank you for cheering me up the whole day today” Jinyoung smiled “I mean it”

“Anything for you your highness” Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s hand and kiss the knuckles before Jinyoung looked at him in disbelief

“You are on drugs today Hyung” Jinyoung shook his head

“You are my drugs, my favorite one if I may add” Jaebeom laughed when Jinyoung rolled his eyes, after that the van filled with more light arguments between the couple in which Jaebeom ended up losing.

Jinyoung was about to get down from the van when they finally reached their next schedule place but Jaebeom hold his arm tight, the younger turned around and faced the older with a question mark on his face

 _‘Take care, don’t overdo it’_ Jaebeom stared at Jinyoung

 _‘I will Hyung’_ Jinyoung flashed a smile before he jumped down from the van with Jaebeom trailing behind him like a guardian dog

“What is our Romeo and Juliet doing?” Jackson watched the scene from the side

“Communicating?” Yugyeom shrugged his shoulder getting used to the antic of the couple

“Without words? Again?”

“Well, Jinyoung Hyung has sore throat, it’s better for them to do telepathy for now” Yugyeom said before he followed Jaebeom and Jinyoung trailing them like a kid following his parents


End file.
